joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper's Property
Reaper's Property is the start of the Reapers MC series by Joanna Wylde. The reader is introduced to Horse and Marie, and Horse's outlaw Motorcycle Club, the Reapers. The novel is a romance, with subgenres of MC romance and erotica, and it was first published under the Ellora's Cave Moderne line. Reaper's Property is primarily told in first person from Marie's point of view. At intervals, the story is told in third person from Horse's point of view. It is the first book in the Reapers MC series (currently at seven books). The original cover was not a fan favorite and was soon changed. Reaper's Property was republished in June of 2016. Taking place primarily in the Yakima Valley of Washington and in Coeur d'Alene, ID, Reaper's Property draws heavily from its sense of location: remote and wild. Later that year, Sticky Sweet was posted to Joanna Wylde's website. A short alternate POV of several scenes in Reaper's Property, it provides readers with a glimpse into Horse's head at several key moments. Goodreads has Reaper's Property listed in English, Spanish, German, and French. Book Blurb Marie doesn’t need a complication like Horse. The massive, tattooed, badass biker who shows up at her brother’s house one afternoon doesn’t agree. He wants Marie on his bike and in his bed. Now. But Marie just left her abusive jerk of an ex-husband and she’s not looking for a new man. Especially one like Horse—she doesn’t know his real name or where he lives, she’s ninety percent certain he’s a criminal and that the “business” he talks with her brother isn’t website design. She needs him out of her life, which would be a snap if he’d just stop giving her mind-blowing orgasms. Horse is part of the Reapers Motorcycle Club, and when he wants something, he takes it. What he wants is Marie, but she’s not interested in becoming “property of”. Then her brother steals from the club. Marie can save him by giving Horse what he wants—at home, in public, on his bike… If she’s a very, very good girl, she’ll get lots more of those orgasms only he can offer, and he’ll let her brother live. Maybe. Main Characters Horse Marie Jensen Complete List of Named Characters (37) ' ' Significant Unnamed Characters (1) Mama (Jeff and Marie's mother) Timeframe/Timeline Base Timeframe: June 16 - December with Epilogue 5 months after (May next year), Present Day Base Timeline: | - June 16 (12 weeks before "Today") - Marie leaves Gary and moves in with Jeff | | - June 30ish (10 weeks before "Today") - Marie has a job, meets the Reapers | - July 8 (9 weeks before "Today") - Horse and Marie's first "date"' | | | - August 13 (6 weeks before "Today") - Gary beats up Marie | - August 20ish (5 weeks before "Today") - Reapers pass through on their way back | | - September 6 (~2 weeks before "Today") - Horse and Marie argue, she turns him down | | - September 16 & 17 - Horse claims Marie and "Today": Horse takes Marie as collateral | - September 18-23 (1 week after "Today") - In the first week are party @ Silver Bastards, | "ladies night", Max tries to rape Marie, | Marie becomes Horse's old lady | | - October Begins | | | | - November Begins | | | - Late November - Thanksgiving at the Armory, Max returns | - December Begins | - December 10 & 11 (3 months after "Today") - Devil's Jacks have bounty on Marie, | Jeff working w/them, | Marie put on lockdown in the Armory, | Reapers meet/party | Bagger is killed in Afghanistan | - December xx - Day of Bagger's funeral/wake, | Confrontation in Horse's barn (Jeff killed, Max killed, Horse in hospital) | | | - January Begins - Marie starts school | | | | - February Begins | | | | - March Begins | | | | - April Begins | | | | - May Begins | | - May wedding for Marie's Mom, Horse and Marie get engaged Locations Category:Book